Time Compression
by Radisrol
Summary: When Squall makes a bad wish, he's forced to do it all again. His goal now? Be a jerk.
1. Chapter 1

Time Compression

By: Radisrol

WARNINGS: Blood, Violence, Lemons, Non-con, adult themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FF8.

---

Time compression. It was an interesting concept, yet infinitely less in practice. Ultimecia had been a fool. So distraught over her own history and future, she did the impossible in the attempt to change it all. But it was destined to failure from the beginning. Her ambitions were too great, and millions of lives were lost because of it.

Such were the thoughts of one Squall Leonheart as he sat amidst a field of gray-scale flowers. Truly, he was the only life in this world without time, and he was fine with that. He finally had the time to reflect on his past. No more Guardian Forces warring in the back of his head, no more of his friends trying to force him into a romance he didn't want, no more Rinoa. It's true he loved her, but not in the normal sense. He saw her as a kid-sister at most. He would protect her, as any brother should, but that's all.

The kiss, he realized, had been a spur of the moment thing.

In the moments? Days? Years? He had been within time compression, he had discovered all this and more. The best part, he thought, was the lack of Shiva's voice in the back of his head, whispering sweetly to him. He shivered unconsciously at the image of the Ice Goddess and quickly dropped his train of thought.

Suddenly, a pulling sensation. Was it really time to go? Squall stood up, being careful not to damage the flowers, and groaned. He didn't want to have to go back to reality yet, he didn't want to see their smiling faces when he awoke, and most of all, he didn't want to see her crying face when he told her he could never be with her.

He could feel the GF he had junctioned to himself return with the flow of time. He struggled against the pull and was sure he managed to do something as Shiva began to giggle at his antics.

He heard her ethereal voice speak, "So you want to stay here, beloved? You want to avoid their cruelty in kindness, no?" He chose not to answer even as he felt the Goddess materialize behind him and began to whisper into his ear. "Let me help you. Let me take the pain away."

"I'd rather die." he said, still struggling against the strange force trying to bring him back into reality. "I would just bring you back, yes? You cannot hide from me, beloved." Squall just grunted. Satisfied that he had stayed off the strange power for now, he began to sit back down.

Shiva's voice and body had disappeared as well, for now, although he could still feel her presence. He wished he couldn't. He wished he could go back and stop any of this shit from happening. He wished he could abuse time compression and wind up back in Garden before any of this happened.

He felt a more sinister presence, Diabolos, make itself known. "Wish granted."

Then his world went black.

---

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 2

Time Compression  
By: Radisrol  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FF8.  
Warnings? Squall is a jerk.

If Squall was awake, Dr. Kadowaki didn't know it. She just sat at her desk enjoying the sunlight that came in through her window. Meanwhile, Squall's mind was racing. 'My forehead hurts. There has been only one time in my life my forehead has hurt this bad. Diabolos sent me back in time via time compression.'

"That son of a bitch." He honestly hadn't meant to say that out loud, but felt better that way so he didn't mind a bit. He heard footsteps, and assumed it was the kind Kadowaki who had been there when he awoke the first time.

"Given the circumstances I'll excuse your use of language in front of staff. How are you feeling?"

Squall opened his eyes and regarded the woman with a snort. "Angry."

"Is that right? I'm a Doctor, not a Psychiatrist. In any case, you should be fine. You really should be careful during training, next time you might not be so lucky." She looked at her clipboard and checked something.

Squall looked around a bit from his position on the bed before speaking, "I'll keep that in mind." He turned his head to look at the glass partition that seperated the patient quarters from the main office.

"You do that. You could also try ignoring Seifer for a change." She glanced at him curiously before writing something on her clipboard.

"If I wouldn't be stabbed in the back, I would." he answered honestly.

Dr. Kadowaki snorted, before lowering her clipboard to her side. "I suppose. Let's see... your instructor is Quistis right?" He nodded, "Very well, I'll call her, just lay there until she arrives."

As she walked away, he felt, more than anything, Ellone enter the office. He glanced back at the partition as she leaned to look at him. "Squall," she smiled, "So we meet again."

"Ellone." he said, showing enough emotion to attract the attention of the good Doctor, who regarded the girl somewhat suspiciously.

Ellone beamed at him. "So you remember me, I'm so happy."

He let a small smile escape his lips "How could I forget? You are my 'Big Sister' after all."

She just nodded, then inclined her head towards the door, before walking off to who knows where. 'Probably the Library.' Squall thought to himself. Quistis took this moment to enter the room, making him wonder where exactly she had been located in order to get there so fast.

She sighed, "I knew it would be either you or Seifer. Today's the field exam, hurry up."

He took this moment to be uncharacteristically cheeky, "Had he not cured himself, it would have been both of us." He almost smirked at her raised eyebrow. Almost.

"Then maybe I should have you write a last minute report about being prepared, and it won't be either of you."

He shrugged as he sat up, but said nothing. He stood up next and, with a polite nod towards the Doctor, took the lead out of the hospital wing.

---

"Squall, something on your mind?"

He paused in the hall and gave it consideration. He began walking again as he spoke, "Plenty of things."

He supressed another smirk as she followed after him in shocked silence. He really loved to mess with Quistis. With the dropping of most his emotional baggage last time he went through this, having fun was rather simple.

She seemed to gather her voice as they reached the end of the hallway, "Then tell me, what are you thinking?" He saw she was about to do that mime thing again, and so said something completely opposite of what she thought he would.

"Murder."

She sputtered, and he really did smirk this time, leaving her to walk faster to catch up with him, "That was a bad joke, Squall."

He didn't bother to face her, saying simply, "I'm more complex than you'd think."

He continued walking down the hall, leaving the somewhat angry instructor to follow at his pace.

---

He sat down in his seat as Quistis began to ramble on about the field exam. He turned to look at Seifer, who looked back at him. Squall just lifted an eyebrow at him, before smirking. Seifer was just confused.

"Oh, and Seifer." Quistis said, interrupting them, "Do NOT injure your partner while training. At the very least, cure him too."

Seifer was livid.

"Field exam participants, I will be seeing you later. Also, Squall, I need to speak with you."

Squall sighed before standing up alongside the rest of the class. Although he did wait until everyone but the Trepies had left before walking to the front. Said Trepies glared at him before stepping aside, alllowing him access to the Instructor.

Quistis smiled at him, then spoke, "You haven't gone to the Fire Cave yet, have you? You won't be able to take the SeeD exam if you don't."

Squall shrugged, "Then I'll do it now."

She nodded, "Fair enough, I'll meet you at the front gate, don't keep me waiting." That said, she turned and walked away, her fan club following her.

With nothing left to do, Squall made his way out of the room.

---

The second floor hallway had always been a thing of mystery for Squall. But that was a story for another time. Squall actually managed to smile as he heard the hurried footsteps and voice of one of the few people he could stand being around. He then braced himself as she came rocketing into him.

Selphie fell to the floor dazed, and Squall offered a hand to her. She took it and stood up. She giggled, "Thanks, I was kind of in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class over there? Is homeroom over?"

Squall nodded and Selphie made a pitiful noise, "No... this place is so large compared to my last Garden! Oh, do you think you could give me a tour?"

He looked at the hallway's clock, before deciding, "I don't have the time, sorry."

She sighed, "Oh bummer, that's too bad. Well, see ya!"

Watching her leave, Squall turned and moseyed towards the elevator.

---

Some considered elevator music it's own form of art. Squall thought those people should be stabbed. A lesser man would have breathed a sigh of relief when the doors re-opened at the first floor. Squall was not that man.

---

Entering the first floor lobby, he didn't spare the directory a second glance as he started a light jog towards the exit. Selphie would get help, he was sure of it.

End Ch.1


End file.
